Journal Entry 122
'Journal Entry #122' Valhalla historical archives entry #122 'is a data entry into the Valhalla archives about the conversations between Kentaru Hyūga and the then unawakened Zwei Schniezel in his Midgard reckoning self, Christian Magtiza. 'Data Entry 122 Narration: The later part of Chapter 3. Jimel Univesity is under assault by the initial forces of Hueco Mundo, led by 4 unknown Arrancars. Kentaru stand infront the invaders, giving them a warning about their trespass in a Valhalla protected realm. Kentaru: "Hollows and Heartless. You are all on protected grounds. What business do you have in this place?" Arrancar 1: "You have guts to spoke to us face-to-face. I take it that you are an Einherjar in disguise." Kentaru: "You all know well the condition that was agrreed upon by your leadership and that of Valhalla. Disregarding my warning will result in a retaliation of whatever force you use upon this land..." Arrancar 2: "You boast as if you have a huge armada in your back! Who is going to come after us? You and what army?!" Kentaru replied with 3 hand seals of the series belonging to his well-known ninjutsu, after which he nimbly touched the ground with his open palm. Kentaru: "I shall take that as a yes..." >> Skill casted: Seal Contract Summoning Technique << Kentaru: "Kuchiose..." Suddenly, a blanket of smoke appeared out of nowhere and completely engulfed Kentaru and a large area around him. As the smoke subsided, a faint figure of individuals begins to materialize and as the smoke dessipates, it revealed 20 individuals standing around Kentaru. Emman (Sinichi): "Kentaru." Jerico (Kyousuke): "Ken..." Robert (Kenji): "What seems to be going on here? These 4 look fairly strong." Chen (Casimir): "Kuya Mike?" Allison (Leoric): "Oh... panaginip ba to?..." Justine (Finwe): "Syet, sabi na eh... dapat matulog ng maaga eh..." Tan-Tan (Zwei): "What the fuck..." Neil (Sousuke): "New faces..." Albert (Harrold): "Newbies?..." Kentaru replied with a nod. Kentaru: "These are Valkyrie Krisandra's Einherjars. I was finally able to located them." Emman (Sinichi): "About time!" Kentaru then approaced the members of the Info Tech Club, and with quick hand-seals and a touch on their backs he was able to slightly awaken their Aesirian selves. Tan-Tan (Zwei): "...grabe... Bakit biglang sumasakit ang ulo ko?..." Tan-Tan started to succumbed to pain and knelt down on the ground together with the rest of his team. Kentaru: "I know it is way too early, but you'll have to trust me, alright?" Tan-Tan (Zwei): "Kuya Mike, nosebleed ako sa engrish mo pero, ang sakit talaga ng ulo ko..." Kentaru: "Antayin mo lang saglit. Maiintindihan mo na rin sitwasyon natin..." Kentaru waved in the air and suddenly a holographic window appeared. "Yuripe, long time no see." Yuripe: "Kentaru, that space is already removed from reality. Pwede ka na mag-go all-out diyan. Remember though, if Zwei and his team does not wake up, we have to pull them out of there and wipe their memories of this." Kentaru: "He will wake up." Kentaru assured Yuripe. "Okay na ba Tan?" Tan-Tan (Zwei): "Medyo... May mga naaalala ako... Kentaru Dono?" Kentaru: "It's been a while, comrade." Tan-Tan (Zwei): "Ken..." Kentaru: "...I held on this long on that silverlining. A good friend once told me 'if you are slowly losing hope, then put what is left of it on me and I will keep that hope alive'. I am basically giving that hope back to the same person who gave me those encouraging words" Tan-Tan slowly stood up, still holding his head from the pain he suffered a few minutes ago. Zwei: "Well, about time you have your hope renewed... Are we going back in business now?" Kentaru: "I was at it for a couple of years earlier than you now Zwei." Replied Kentaru. "Einherjars, we are given authority to break our limiters, break your limiters now. Attack the invaders at will." Zwei: "For Valhalla..." As the rest of the Einherjars summons their limiter seals. '---End of data entry---' Related archive entry: To be continued